


Oasis

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This was written for the lovely StarGazerGamer for SpecRecs 2017. Sara Ryder goes to visit Kandros after having briefly died. Kandros gets worried about her and they decide to have some alone time together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarGazerGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/gifts).



The Pathfinder was due any minute now and Tiran Kandros was out of coffee. He left his post at the militia office and began to search high and low for more. It had become something of a tradition that whenever she docked at the Nexus, they would share a cup of coffee and trade stories about the happenings throughout the galaxy. _Could it be possible that the Nexus was already exhausting their supply of Milky Way coffee,_ he wondered to himself. He scratched at the points on his crest as he continued his search. Unable to find anything, and unwilling to disturb anyone else engaging in more important tasks, he strolled back to the militia office. There had already been an uprising and protests but a lack of coffee might lead to all out war. He didn’t have time to worry about that however, there waiting for him at his usual spot was Pathfinder Ryder herself.

 

“Hey Kandros!” she greeted him warmly but exhaustion was visible throughout her face. Her deep brown hair was half falling out of her ponytail and dark circles began to creep around her eyes. “No coffee today?” she asked disappointedly.

 

“Couldn’t find any. We may have to resort to something harder. Or we can have water. Those are our only choices unfortunately,” he admitted to her.

 

“Water it is then. I can’t afford to feel any more like death today. Don’t let me stop you though!” Kandros poured them each a glass of water and they walked side by side across the Operations Center. Over time she had been looking more and more haggard but today she seemed almost like a zombie. She smiled at him but it looked more like a grimace.

 

Kandros touched her shoulder lightly and she gave him a genuine look of happiness through the fog of her tired eyes. “Everything alright?” He didn’t want to pry but he couldn’t help but be concerned about her.

 

“Why do you ask?” she responded wryly. She knew full well that it was visible how badly she needed a rest.

 

“Well, you look like death.” He immediately realized how harsh that sounded and began to apologize. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. You just look…tired…is all.”

 

The Pathfinder laughed and took a sip of her water. “I look like death because I actually died for a bit.” Her words were drier than the sand on Elaadan. Kandros wasn’t sure if she was being her usual sarcastic self or if she somehow had managed to die and come back to life. He looked at her in disbelief and she nodded as she continued. “I’m serious about the dying thing Kandros, and let me tell you, it is not something I recommend.” She sounded nonplussed but there was a layer of darkness behind the words and Kandros could feel it.

 

“How is that possible? Are you ok now? What happened?” He questioned her frantically.

 

Ryder immediately felt bad for having been so flippant about the whole situation, but felt even more uncomfortable trying to be serious. It was a defense mechanism of sorts that she had picked up from her father. Her too was never comfortable with people openly expressing worry. “I’m ok now, I just feel really tired. Basically, we got captured by the Archon in his containment field thing. SAM said it only responds to living things so he said he could stop my heart temporarily. I agreed to it. SAM did it, I died, the containment field let go of me and then SAM brought me back. It seemed like the easiest way. Also possibly the only way. I mean the Archon took a sample from me, I didn’t exactly want to wait around and play science with the guy.” She looked up at Kandros and he seemed even more shaken by the details. “I mean, on the one hand SAM did kill me but on the other hand it was consensual so…I guess it’s all good.” She was trying to ease his concern and it just wasn’t working.

 

Kandros was rendered speechless. He had seen the reports from that mission and no where did it mention anything about Ryder dying or SAM’s hand in it. Despite the joking way she spoke about it, Kandros believed her story and it made him nervous. He didn’t like the thought of her agreeing to something so dangerous, or the fact that SAM had the ability to do that to her. Kandros had almost forgotten about the glass of water in his hand as he pondered everything he was just told. He took a long swig and attempted to figure out what to say to her. He found himself wanting to hold her and not let go. They were still in the middle of the Operations Center though and he didn’t exactly want an audience observing his affections for her.

 

“Are there any side effects…of dying?” Kandros finally asked. He wondered what the longterm implications would be of her and SAM’s rash decision making.

 

“So far not really. Except for all the doctors that scream at you to never ever do that again. Lexi gave me an earful about it. Also I feel really tired although that could be anything from me dying, to the fact that since becoming Pathfinder I’ve made every life or death decision by flying completely by the seat of my pants. Mental exhaustion, probably.”

 

“Flying by what?” Kandros asked confused. No matter how long he’d been around humans he was still confronted with all sorts of odd idioms from time to time.

 

“I think turians say something like, ‘Steering with nothing but the talons on your toes.’” She hoped she had the phrase correct.

 

Kandros was pleasantly surprised that she knew such a thing. “I’m impressed, Ryder.” His mandibles flared out for a moment. There were very few humans who had bothered to learn turian sayings and the fact that she was one of them, just added to the ever growing list of things he liked about her.

 

Ryder blushed and finished her water. “If that’s all it takes to impress you, Kandros I’ll learn every damn turian idiom there is.”

 

“Why are you so concerned with me being impressed by you, Ryder?” Kandros took great pleasure in how shamelessly she flirted with him. He didn’t know if there was anything behind it, but deep down he hoped there was.

 

“I’m the Pathfinder. If you’re not suitably impressed with me, can’t I demote you to like…Vortex janitor or something?” She teased him knowing full well she didn’t wield that kind of power.

 

Kandros looked her in the eye and with feigned seriousness he said, “Have you ever even read your job description? You’re in charge of settling planets, you’re not quite on the level of a dictator.”

 

“Settling planets and then becoming the dictator of said planets, that’s my plan!” She laughed and brushed the wisps of hair out of her face that had failed from her ponytail. As rough as she looked, she still had her sense of humor intact and that went a long way in easing Kandros’ concerns about her wellbeing, at least a little bit.

 

“I’m afraid your desire to go mad with power will have to be contained to your ship.” He pretended to sound disappointed that her reign of terror would never come to fruition. She sighed and shook her head and set down her glass. She knew they had to go back to work but she really didn’t relish the idea of leaving Kandros so soon. Just being in his presence seemed to lift her spirits and after everything that happened the day before, she could really use the shift in mood.

 

Kandros turned towards her as they found themselves at the Nexus tram. They both stepped inside and closed the doors but neither of them chose a destination. He let a single finger brush her bangs out of her face. He liked being able to see her hazel eyes. “Well, all plans to take over the galaxy aside, I’m glad you’re ok.” His voice was low and he stood close enough that they were almost touching. “I worry about you, Ryder.”

 

“I never meant to make you worry, Kandros. You have more than enough on your plate. I’m sorry.” She dropped her casual tone and grew more serious. She never thought that he would actually show such concern for her so openly. They always had playful banter back and forth but she had no idea that he actually cared for her so much.

 

“It’s ok, just please be careful out there, Ryder. You’re the first bit of sanity I’ve found out here.” he wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a brief moment and she hugged him tightly. “Besides, if I lose that sanity I may just be forced to take up your mantle of going mad with power.”

 

“I’m glad my legacy will be in good hands if I manage to stay dead next time.” Ryder looked at Kandros and touched his mandible gently. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. I promise. Hopefully the next time won’t be for a very long time.”

 

“Good.” He rubbed her back and reluctantly let go of her. They still stood close and she found herself subtly slipping her hand into his. He took her hand and held it in his own, enjoying the way her five fingers intertwined with his three. “How much time do you have, Ryder?”

 

“Enough for whatever you’re planning.” There was no way she was going to leave now. Something in the tone of his voice intrigued her. She hoped that whatever he had planned included time for them to be alone.

 

Kandros didn’t say another word, he punched in the docking bay on the map and they took off together in the tram.


	2. Chapter 2

When the tram arrived at the docking bay, Sara Ryder had no idea where Kandros was taking her but she didn’t want him to spoil the surprise either. Kandros led her to the Vortex but they didn’t stop to have a drink. He whispered something to Dutch, who just nodded and allowed them to go back behind the bar. Kandros led Ryder through a door and they arrived at a small dimly lit hallway. They reached yet another door a few meters down and Kandros led her inside. “What the hell is all this?” she asked him.

“When the Nexus was built we thought we were going to have to accommodate more people. The bar just serves to lock people out of these corridors since they’re not in use. These were all supposed to be research labs, apartments, and hopefully at some point, places for people to set up shops and restaurants. Power was scarce though at the beginning and we made a decision to shut down this whole block and only put power towards the most crucial sectors of the Nexus. Even though we’re letting more people out of stasis now, we still don’t have enough of a population to justify wasting resources here, so all that’s activated is the emergency lighting that runs throughout the whole station.”

Ryder looked around amazed at how much unused space there was. “I wonder how long until we can get the Nexus fully operational?” she asked. “I’ll bet this place would rival the Citadel if we could actually sustain it.”

“Heh, maybe someday.” He trailed off as he led her into a large open room that had a window that looked out onto the unfamiliar stars of the Andromeda galaxy. “For now, Ryder. I figured I’d welcome you home.”

“Home?” she asked confused.

“Well it would have been home if things had gone the way they were supposed to. This is one of the Pathfinders’ quarters.“ Kandros watched as she made her way around the room. The furniture was all in place but it had obviously never been used. The Pathfinder let her hands run along the length of the bed and over the backs of the chairs and couches before stopping to gaze out the window. She didn’t know what to say. Dozens of scenarios where all the arks arrived safe and sound played through her mind. She imagined what it would have been like to have arrived with no scourge, no kett, and no Archon. Kandros stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She sighed and leaned her back against him. 

“Thank you for bringing me here, Kandros.” She whispered the words. It was the first time in a long time that she felt she’d had a moment to catch her breath. From the second her father died, she’d been given the title and burdens of Pathfinder and was expected to the job of a man who had a lifetime of military experience, N7 training and a complete lack of fear. She had gone through the basic programs that everyone in the Initiative had been through, but had no military experience to speak of and still occasionally slept with a light on after watching scary movies. Her saving grace was her sheer determination but even that was in low supply after dealing with planet after planet of hardships and setbacks. This was more than a welcome reprieve from all the stresses that had piled up.

“I’m glad you like it. Remember when I told you that I wanted to be a bad turian sometimes?” Kandros asked. Ryder nodded in response. “Well, I know it’s not the most rebellious thing, but occasionally I come back here to take a nap because I know it’s the one place no one will think to look. I can rest with no one bothering me and as long as I help keep the peace at the Vortex when they need it, Dutch doesn’t tell anyone about it.”

Ryder giggled at the fact that his idea of being bad was the most mild form of bribery she’d ever heard of, and sneaking off to take a nap. She walked over to the bed and sat down. “Ohhhhh scandalous,” she chided him. Kandros sat next to her and began stroking her hair. She nuzzled his neck and he subvocally sighed. 

“If your plan was to sneak off and take a nap with me on this great big bed, I think you have definitely just won me over.” She laid down and curled up and motioned for Kandros to join her.

“I’m only just now winning you over? I need to try a bit harder then.” he took off his armor before joining her in bed. 

He was down to a tank top and pants and Ryder did her best not to stare. “Well this is definitely working for me.” she pulled him in towards her and rested her forehead against his carapace and Kandros draped his arm around her waist. He gently kneaded her lower back and she closed her eyes. He was so careful not to let his sharp talons tear her clothes or harm her soft skin. She wished he would slip his hand under her shirt and do the same motions to her bare back. More than anything she craved skin-to-skin contact with him. She snuggled in close and enjoyed the feeling of being completely enveloped in him. Even if things didn’t progress any further she was more than happy to doze off in his arms.

He held her protectively against his body and thought back to their earlier conversation. He thought about how if SAM hadn’t been able to bring her back, that he’d never have had the chance to have this afternoon with her. At the same time, had she not confessed to him about her brush with death, he may not have had the courage to be so forward with her. He realized that their little chats over coffee meant more to him than he’d imagined and he struggled with how best to express that to her. He continued to gently massage her back and she made a small sound of approval, almost like a turian’s purr. He closed his eyes and imagined what it might be like if circumstances had been different. He pondered what it would have been like if he’d been free to travel with her on the Tempest, flighting alongside her. Kandros began to drift off to sleep and Ryder followed suit soon after.

They woke after nearly an hour had passed and Ryder was pleased to find herself still curled up tightly with Kandros’ arm around her. She wondered what would happen if she made a move to try and escalate things further. It was obvious now that he was interested in her but she didn’t know how far he was willing to take things. She stroked his crest as he began to wake up and he sighed deeply. She certainly did know how to make a turian happy. He looked at her and couldn’t help himself any longer. He touched his forehead to hers and hoped that with all her knowledge of turians, that she would understand the significance of the gesture. 

She pressed her forehead against him while one hand gripped his shoulder. She pushed him over so he was now lying on his back and she turned his head towards her. He looked at her with a mixture of desire and deference. He admired her tenacity to continue fighting throughout everything she had been through and in that moment he wanted to prove to her just how much she meant to him but he still felt shy with his affections. She touched his mandible and her fingers trailed down his neck to the base of his carapace. He was mentally begging her to kiss him. He needed her to kiss him. He needed to know what her soft lips would feel like against his coarse skin. 

Ryder was uncharacteristically quiet. She could tell Kandros wanted something from her but she didn’t want to give in to him just yet. She ran her hands over the thin shirt until she reached his waist. She gave him a smug little grin and began to lift his shirt over his head. He sat up just enough for her to be able to remove the article of clothing before she went back to teasing him with light grazes. His skin was cool to the touch and his plates were smooth and hard. The skin between them was rough and textured and she delighted in caressing the small spurs with her fingertips. Kandros was aching for her but he didn’t want her to stop either. 

“It’s cruel for me to tease you like this.” She finally admitted to him as her devilish hands reached the ridge of his carapace.

“I can handle it.” he huffed. “Take your time though, Ryder. Just gives me longer to plan my revenge.” Kandros warned her. He could be as patient as he needed to be if it meant having more time with her. 

Ryder’s heart raced as she thought about the implications of his warning. “Should I be scared, Kandros?” she asked in a mocking tone. She positioned her lips perilously close to his but still denied him a single kiss. 

Kandros just scoffed at her and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He sat her up against the headboard and straddled her. A low growl emanated from deep in his throat and he held her by the base of her neck and pressed his mouth against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply. He pressed his body against hers as he savored the taste of her lips and tongue. There was something mildly sweet about her lips and he wasn’t nearly ready to give them up after waiting so long to finally taste them. He kissed her over and over again and she wrapped her arms around his body. She finally broke off their kiss and began to lick and suck on the tip of his mandible. He inhaled sharply and pressed her harder against the headboard. He wanted her and she relished in driving him wild. 

Unable to move with his weight firmly against her, he knew he could begin exacting his revenge. He lightly trailed a single talon down the back of her neck. Her skin prickled, and goosebumps formed over her arms and legs. He gently tugged at her hairband until her ponytail came loose. He dragged his talons through her hair and along her scalp. She cursed almost inaudibly at how good such a simple touch could make her feel. He took her chin into one hand and kissed her again. This time he kissed her slowly, as though he had all the time in the world to drink in the sensation of her lips. 

Ryder had never had someone kiss her as passionately as Kandros did. She began to wonder just how long he had been harboring feelings for her. Granted their banter as of late had become more and more flirtatious but she was never one to read too much into things like that. Kandros grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and looked into her eyes. She expected him to tear her shirt off right there but he instead he whispered in her ear, “We should probably go, I would hate for you to think I brought you here under false pretenses. I only promised you nap remember?” 

“Fuck.” she wasn’t going to let him get away with teasing her like that. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“What was that, Ryder? I couldn’t hear you.” Kandros had heard her perfectly clearly. He had no intention of ending things but after all her teasing he wanted to see just how much of a rise he could get out of her. 

“I like you Kandros, but you’re an asshole sometimes.” There was no malice behind her words though. Secretly, she relished in the way he toyed with her. 

“You should have higher standards then. Look at you, in bed with someone you think is an asshole!” He pretended to be appalled at her, while at the same time hooking his talons around her belt loops to bring her in closer. 

She gave him a dirty look and answered back, “You’re in bed with someone who thinks you’re an asshole, you’re not much better!” Ryder gave him a saccharine smile before kissing him once more. “You know that’s a lie though Kandros,” she said between kisses. “You’re always here for me, you always listen to me, and you kiss me better than any human ever has.” 

Kandros paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He spoke slowly as he cupped her face in his hands, “You’re special to me, Ryder. You have been for a while. I’m just not the best at saying it.” He kissed her once more before finally reaching his hands under her shirt and lifting it over her head. Once he had her shirt off he fumbled around with the clasp on her bra before successfully unhooking it and throwing it off the bed. He marveled at the gentle way her body curved from her breasts to her waist to her hips. He traced his fingers along her sides until he reached the waistband of her pants. He wondered for a moment if he should remove those too but he wasn’t ready to stop teasing her yet.

He let his long purple tongue trace around her breasts before tasting her erect nipples. She gripped the back of his neck firmly, begging him to give her body more attention. He reached up to knead one of her breasts. It was soft in his hand and the way she moaned as he continued his ministrations just encouraged him more. He loved the way her skin tasted, the way her nipple felt in his mouth as he sucked gently upon it. Kandros loved having her body completely at his mercy. He wanted to please her until she couldn’t take any more. He had spent more than a few nights contemplating what it would be like to have her in bed with him. Now that he had her she was even better than his fantasies had ever been.

Ryder lifted her hips to meet his and began to grind against his thigh. She was soaking wet and she needed him so badly it almost hurt. She wanted him inside of her but she wasn’t going stop him from exploring her body either. Every single touch, every flick of his tongue against her was sweet agony. Kandros grazed his teeth across her neck and nipped at her ear gently. She moaned his name and he passed his finger over her lips. She took it into her mouth and licked and sucked on it. He allowed her a few moments to wet his finger before taking it from her mouth and sliding his hand down her pants. 

“Kandros…” her name escaped from her lips as he explored were warm, wet sex. 

“You can call me by my first name you know. I’d say we’re close enough at this point.” He gently felt around the soft skin until he found her clit. She moaned as he applied pressure to it in slow deliberate circles. She gripped his shoulders and cried out as he probed her. 

“Tiran!” she cried. It was the first time she’d ever called him by his first name. He liked the way it sounded coming from her voice. He liked it even more knowing that she was saying it in the throes of pleasure. He stopped for a moment to remove her pants and underwear. He stood up and removed his own pants and returned to the bed. Kandros dragged his thigh against her wetness and she pressed herself against him as hard as she could. The plates on his thighs were smooth and felt good against her as she moved. She rocked against him and a low growl made its way to her ears from somewhere deep within him.

“How badly do you want me?” he snarled into her ear. He knew but he selfishly wanted to hear the words from her perfect lips. 

“I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone, Tiran. I’ve wanted you for a long time too.” She was desperate to have him inside her and it was difficult for her to even get the words out. 

“Is that so?” he asked. He was teasing her slit with his cock and she whimpered unintentionally. Kandros stroked her breasts once again hoping he could coax another sound out of her. She sighed and began running her fingers over his back. He mercifully decided that she had finally had enough torture. He positioned himself above her and entered her slowly. 

The way her body felt gripping his cock was indescribable. The heat of her body and her soft wet skin enveloped him. He pressed into her until she had his entire length inside her. He began thrusting into her and she held onto his waist guiding him. He fucked her deep and hard and she bucked her hips to meet his. His mandibles twitched as he took her roughly. She gasped as he entered her again and again, and she gripped his hips as hard she she could. His textured cock was rubbing against her g-spot and she was barely able to hold back from screaming.

He continued taking her until she had her release. She moaned his name until the waves subsided but Kandros wasn’t ready to be done with her yet. He flipped her over and instructed her to get on all fours. He raked his talons down her back being careful not to leave any marks. She shivered and he wrapped his hands around her firm, round ass. He dragged his forehead from the small of her back up to her shoulder blade and then nuzzled her neck. He wrapped a single arm around her waist and positioned her perfectly against him. He entered her pussy once more and she savored the feeling of fullness he gave her. Now he decided to take his time with her. He wanted to build her orgasm up slowly. 

Kandros loved the way it felt to have her sheath him over and over again. He held on to her waist with his thumbs pressing against her lower back and he set their rhythm. He loved the way her buttocks bounced against him. He grabbed the soft flesh and began to pick up the pace. He purred in anticipation as she begged him to go faster. He knew that he wanted to her to cum again but he wasn’t going to let her yet. He slowed down and began to knead her ass. He ran his hands up her back again and reached around to tease her nipples. He had her filled but now he wasn’t moving at all. His hands deftly toyed with her breasts, squeezing and lightly pinching the sensitive skin. She loved how much attention he paid to her whole body. The feeling of his hands exploring her was almost as arousing as the sex itself. She had never had anyone worship her quite like he did. 

Once again Kandros began to move in and out of her. His thickness filled her and she found herself getting close to orgasm once again. Kandros steadily increased the pace until he was pounding her as hard as he could. “God yes, Tiran! Don’t stop!” She met his thrusts with as much force as she could muster and she cried out, “I’m going to cum, Tiran!” He kept going until she finally stopped to catch her breath. Her skin was glistening with sweat and she was breathing heavily. She could hardly feel her toes and her legs were shaking. She didn’t care though, she decided he had done more than enough for her. She picked herself up and grabbed him by the carapace and threw him down onto the bed.

Kandros was surprised at her sudden show of dominance. She kissed his mouth and then kissed his neck, his chest and down the center of his torso. She sat between his legs and stroked the inside of his thick, muscular thighs. He was at her mercy once again and he loved it. Her slender fingers traced along the edge of where his plates met his skin. She pressed her lips against his pelvis and finally let her hand run along his shaft. She straddled him and began grinding against his cock. Her hands were pressed firmly against his chest as she teased him. 

“Does that feel good?” she asked coquettishly.

“I don’t give a damn what you do to me, Sara.” he said gruffly. “Every single thing you do is perfect.”

She kissed him deeply and held him close. “My turian.” She claimed as she positioned herself against the head of his cock.

“My human.” he answered. She took him inside her and began to ride him. His hands greedily ran over her body as she fucked him. Her skin was such an unfamiliar texture to his hands, but he found himself completely addicted to how it felt against his fingertips. The view of her riding his rock hard erection was enough to nearly send him over the edge. Her eyes were half hooded with pleasure as she fucked him. He felt his body tensing up as his release was imminent. “Keep going, I’m almost there.” he said through sharp breaths. 

She continued until he growled a deep moan and closed his eyes. He had never had such a strong orgasm in his life. Sara gave him a few quick kisses before sprinting to the bathroom to clean herself up.

“I hope we don’t have to leave quite yet.” She called to him.

“I hope certainly hope not. I don’t think I can walk.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sara Ryder made her way back to the bed as quickly as she could. She threw herself on top of Kandros and he wrapped them both up in the blankets. He had a smug look of satisfaction on his face and he snuggled in close to her. “I promise you, I really wasn’t planning anything more than a nap.”

“Oh sure you weren’t!” She said in feigned disbelief. She didn’t care if he had planned it or not, she’d just had the best sex of her life. 

“So, did you mean it? That I’m your turian?” He asked hopefully.

“All mine.” She said through a warm smile. She pressed her forehead against his and then curled up against him. He wrapped his body around her and laid on his side with his chest against her back. He never knew how warm humans were but now that she was there against him he didn’t want to let go of her.

“And you’re my human?” He inquired.

“Mmmhmmm.” She murmured as she stroked his forearm. 

“Alright, well if you’re my human, I have one request, if I can be so bold.” He said earnestly. “No more dying. And since I know SAM can hear me too; no more killing her. Even if she agrees to it.”

“I promise, no more dying.” She closed her eyes and let her fingers wrap around the hand that was holding her. “It did get me in bed with you though.” She reminded him. 

“Well from now on you can just ask. It’s a lot less of a hassle than dying. I also can’t think of a single scenario where I would ever say no to sharing a bed with you, Sara.” He rolled her onto her back and touched her face gently. He felt his heart constricting in his chest as he gazed upon her. He didn’t ever want to come that close to losing her again. For him, it was more than just sex. He felt something for her that he wasn’t able to find words to describe. He wondered somewhere deep in the back of his mind if he was already falling for her.

Sara rested her hand on top of his and a small sound of contentment emerged from her lips. “I wish you could come with me on the Tempest.” Her confession was made quietly as though she didn’t want to even imagine returning to the ship without him at her side. 

“If I didn’t have my duties here, you know I would.” He closed his eyes and kissed her. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He just wanted to feel her lips against his. He still had her cheek in his hand as he kissed her and his other hand was rested against the base of her neck. He nuzzled her forehead again as he broke off the kiss. She was petting his back gently and he found it soothing. 

They laid together for a long time exchanging soft touches and kisses. Their bodies were pressed together as firmly as possible. There had never been two beings that craved each others’ touch quite like the two of them. They knew it would soon be time to leave each others’ warm embrace but neither one of them had the willpower to do so. Finally SAM spoke through Sara’s implant that she was needed on the Tempest and she knew it was time for them to go back. She relayed the message and Kandros reluctantly sat up in the bed. He draped his arms around her and she leaned her head back against him. She knew she would see him again but she couldn’t pull herself away from him. 

“That was perfect.” She said to him sweetly. “I’d say you were perfect too.” 

He tackled her back down onto the bed and rolled over pinning her down. “Thank we have time for a little more before you have to go?” He knew he was pushing his luck but he figured it didn’t hurt to ask.

“I wish. Apparently I have very important Pathfinder business to take care of.” she said miming air quotes. “But next time I’m here, I’ll make sure something breaks down in the Tempest so we get some extra time together.”

“You would sabotage your own ship for sex?” He asked amused.

“Not as a rule no. But would I do something annoying but ultimately harmless, just to have more amazing sex with you? Yeah, probably.” She giggled and a devilish grin spread across her face. “Are you going to be able to wait or am I going to have to start finding excuses to come to the Nexus more often?”

“I can be patient. I waited until today to have you so I think I’ll manage a bit of time apart. Maybe…” he picked her up off the bed and stood her up on the floor. “You know you can call me or message me whenever you’d like. I care about you, Sara.” He handed her the clothes he’d so unceremoniously tossed aside and she began to get dressed.

“The same goes for you, Tiran.” She struggled with whether or not she should confess anymore feelings to him. “You’re the most important person out here for me. Even before today, you were the rock I always leaned on, I knew I could always come here and you’d be my oasis of sanity. You were always here for me.”

“I like that. Your oasis. That’s what I will always be for you.” He hugged her one last time before putting his armor back on and leaving the apartment.


End file.
